


love by any other name will always be as sweet

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Aoi Asahina was in love





	love by any other name will always be as sweet

Aoi Asahina was in love.

She had been in love for years.

Not that she knew that.

To her, it had only been a couple of weeks.

But Sakura was amazing.

She was strong and beautiful and kind.

And although she knew she would never love her back, Aoi took her hand and stared into her eyes and confessed.

She confessed the warmth she made her feel when times were tough. The way her presence gave Aoi a blanket of safety, of protection.

The feeling of the wind whipping through her hair as they trained together, the way the blood rushed through her veins, filling her with sweet sweet adrenaline. How the ground pushing up against her legs couldn’t rival the push of Sakura’s smile against her heart.

She spoke of the sweetness seeping through her mind like honey, unrivaled by even the most delectable donut. The sprinkles not even colorful enough to drag her mind away from the scars across Sakura’s form, the symbols of her bravery and strength.

She waxed poetic about the color of Sakura’s eyes, of their sky blue hue, soft as the morning sun, but sharp as the rays that cut across the sky. And her hair; white as snow, as luscious and pale as frosting, long and beautiful and unkempt.

And what she didn’t say.

Or rather, what she didn’t know.

The days under the oak tree, bathing in sunlight and shade, the grass, wet with morning dew, caressing their figures, as they ate lunch together, smile alight and hearts aflame. 

Time spent in the gym, racing across the open fields, swimming through shining water, sparring and trading blows with a grin.

Learning different martial arts, struggling to memorize the forms to impress the other girl.

Teaching swimming, the way you push the waves away and glide effortlessly across the pool.

Although she never said these things, as she didn’t remember them, they were all conveyed in the soft touch of Aoi’s hands against Sakura’s rough ones. Her lips pressed against the martial artist’s forehead in a fond kiss, her forehead resting against the other’s afterwards.

But she dropped her hands, walked away and steeled her gaze. Salty tears rolled down Aoi’s cheeks as she walked away from Sakura, her lifeless body resting on a chair.

All those things she never said, and all those things she would never hear. 

Despair will not triumph over Love. Despair will not emerge victorious against Hope. So, the swimmer kept her love inside and let it fuel her forwards. 

Love will beat Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> oop im back. sorry this work is kinda short, and sorry about the surprise angst at the end. at least it kinda has plot this time? nah who am i kidding -riverr
> 
> MY. . . MY AESTHETIC!! -Moon


End file.
